


Love Was Meant To Break

by momiji_neyuki, Toxic_Angel



Series: The Shadow Side [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Body Shaming, Depression, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Angel/pseuds/Toxic_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Pick up the pieces before you let this go</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Was Meant To Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So part three of **The Shadow Side** series has Frank and Gerard together for a while. Frank has pretty much full control of our poor Gee and has him believing that he is nothing. :(
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Fic title taken from Love Was Meant To Break ~ Andy Black

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

”Please, Frank, don’t leave!”

”Why not? All you ever do is piss me off! I just wanted to have a quiet evening and get high with you and you had to fucking ruin it by bringing up that shit again!”

”I just wondered if you had an answer yet from your job, that’s all.”

Gerard whimpered as he was pushed against the wall, hard. Frank's face was just inches from his and he could practically taste the alcohol that Frank was reeking of, he could see the damaged capillaries from the years of doing cocaine.

”You will get a fucking answer, if and when I am good and ready to give you one!”

Frank punched Gerard in the stomach and let go of him. He slid down the wall, gasping for air. Frank turned and grabbed his coat.

”Clean this fucking place up, and then clean yourself up!”

Frank left with a slam of the door.

**We fill our lives with empty memories**

**We've had enough, we've had enough**

**We risked it all, didn't get anything**

**I'm giving up, I'm giving up**

Gerard crawled over to the coffee table and used it to push himself up on the sofa. Next to him on the side table was the bottle of prescription painkillers. He opened the bottle and took four of them, finishing off the vodka bottle that he and Frank were sharing earlier. He waited for the pain to subside a little then he got up and headed into the kitchen.

**It started with hatred**

**You left me here departed**

**Distorted, we played it**

**But in my gut I'll save it**

Gerard started to pick up all the broken dishes on the floor. He cleaned up the food that was splattered on the wall when Frank had thrown the dinner plate at him and missed… well, Gerard hoped he missed. He couldn’t get the grease out that was seeping through no matter what he did. He scrubbed the area till the design was coming off of the wallpaper and finally gave up.

**Pick up the pieces before you let this go**

Next, he got to work in the living room. He straightened up the chair that Frank had thrown him over. He picked up the pillows and put them back on the sofa. He gently scrubbed the blood off the corner of the side table that he hit when he went over the chair.

**Fading in, fading out**

**The feeling's gone, it's like we're enemies**

_”You just don’t know when to stop do you, Gerard, you ungrateful bitch!”_

_Gerard was dazed as he felt his head. It felt wet, but he had no chance to do anything before he was hauled up and punched again._

_”I could be with anyone! Anyone! And I chose to be with you! You don’t even have to do anything all day but take care of the house and you can’t even fucking do that!”_

**Checking in, checking out**

**We're strangers now but I don't believe that**

**Love was made to break**

_”I’m sorry, Frankie, I’ll try harder, I’ll do better I promise!”_

_Gerard cringed as he felt Frank’s hand on his face but it was a softer touch now._

_”*sigh*I know you will, baby. Oh man, look what I did to your beautiful face. Come on, let’s get some ice on it.”_

_Frank helped Gerard up and brought him into the bedroom. He sat on the bed as Frank went and got an ice pack for him. He groaned, feeling the swelling on his face getting worse._

_”There we go.”_

_Frank pressed the ice pack to Gerard’s face._

_”Hold it there, baby, I’ll get you something to make you feel better.”_

_Gerard did as he was told. He heard Frank go over to the little table in their room and he knew that he was preparing a syringe. Gerard stopped fighting Frank about the needle months ago because he knew he wouldn’t win. He just shut his eyes as Frank prepared his arm and then injected the drug. In a few minutes he forgot all about his eye._

_”I love you, baby.”_

_Frank’s words slurred after his own injection. He pulled Gerard into his arms and caressed his hair. The same hands that caused him pain earlier were now making him feel warm and safe._

_”I love you too, Frankie.”_

**No I don't believe that love was made to break**

Gerard went into the bathroom and took a shower. The pain pills were making him feel much better. He avoided looking in the mirror. He washed up quickly and then changed into some sweats and a loose t-shirt. Well, all his shirts were loose on him as he had lost so much weight.

**We rise and fall with our misery**

 **I built the wall, I built the wall**

_”Fuck, Frankie!”_

_Gerard panted through his orgasm as he collapsed forward on Frank’s chest._

_”Gee, up, get your fat ass off me!”_

_Gerard giggled in post coital bliss._

_”Oh stop it, Frankie, I am not fat.”_

_”Yeah you are, thunder thighs.”_

_Frank pinched at the skin on Gerard’s thigh, hard._

_”Ow, Frankie, that hurts!”_

_”Yeah, well having all this flab crushing me hurts too.”_

_Frank pushed Gerard off then took off the condom and tossed it._

_”No more riding me till you lose some weight, heifer.”_

_”Frankie…”_

_”Shut the fuck up, I need some sleep.”_

_Frank turned his back to Gerard and pulled the covers up. Gerard sat there stunned at what his boyfriend had just said._

_”Alright, Frankie.”_

_Gerard got up and went to take a shower._

**A siren's call that brought you here to me**

**We lost control, we lost control**

After that Gerard pretty much stopped eating. He counted calories and joined a gym, and he even started exercising at home too. He cut out everything in his diet that was bad for him… well, except the drugs and alcohol. He found that if he didn’t drink beer as much he could keep the weight off, and the cocaine and heroin also helped keep his appetite down. When he wanted to eat, he would just binge and then expel it later. He felt he had full control of everything… except now he can’t stop. 

**So when this comes crashing**

**And we are losing chances**

**Won't see it in our eyes**

**Til it's too late to fix this**

*

*

*

Gerard had just finished taking the pie out of the oven when he heard the door open. He fixed his hair and went to greet his boyfriend.

”Hey, Frankie.”

”Hey, Gee, wow, this place looks great and you, you look delicious.”

Gerard blushed as Frank pulled him into a kiss.

”And what’s that amazing smell?”

”I made your favorite pie for after dinner.”

*

*

*

”Please, Frankie…”

”Come on, Gee, you can take it, just a few more minutes.”

”Oh, God!”

”Okay now!”

Gerard practically screamed as Frank ripped the cock ring off and hit Gerard’s prostate dead on. He started cumming immediately yelling out Frank’s name. When they were both spent they curled up in each other’s arms, Frank petting Gerard gently.

”Frankie, do you love me?”

”Of course I *yawn* do, baby. That’s why I make sure that you behave.”

”So as long as I listen, you will stay and take care of me, right?”

”Mhmm, now shush and let’s sleep.”

Gerard obeyed and was quiet. He listened to Frank’s breathing even out. He knew he could listen. He knew he could keep them together. He just had to try harder to make it all work.

**Pick up the pieces before you let this go**


End file.
